<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Present, Just Because by TheSwordLesbian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26385685">A Present, Just Because</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSwordLesbian/pseuds/TheSwordLesbian'>TheSwordLesbian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Life is Strange One-shots [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Life Is Strange (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Gift Giving</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:09:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26385685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSwordLesbian/pseuds/TheSwordLesbian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A cute little Chasefield drabble.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Victoria Chase</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Life is Strange One-shots [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Present, Just Because</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Max sat at her desk with a tiny, watch screwdriver in her hand and William Price’s Polaroid Spectra half dismantled in front of her. Chloe had given it to her last week as a belated birthday present and it worked great at first but now it was hitching whenever it tried to eject a new picture. She held a somewhat worn gear up to the light examining it. “Are you the one causing problems little guy?”</p>
<p>Suddenly the door burst open startling the brunette and causing her to nearly drop the small gear. She exhaled the breath she was holding and without turning around she thought about who the intruder might be. “<em>The only two people brazen enough to just barge in are Chloe and-</em>“</p>
<p>“Caulfield!”</p>
<p>“<em>Yep, called it.</em>” Max traded her screwdriver for a small file and went to work gently removing a burr on the gear. “Hi Victoria, what’s up?” She asked the blonde, still not turning around.</p>
<p>Victoria huffed. “What the fuck is this?!” She asked, somewhat indignantly.</p>
<p>Max gently pushed at the desk with the foot that wasn’t folded underneath her and swiveled her chair around to actually look at the blonde. She had to suppress a giggle when she looked up to see Victoria holding a large pink shirt that said “<strong>Queen in the streets, Weeb in the sheets</strong>” in large block text.</p>
<p>The brunette went back to her filing before she responded. “Chloe took me to this funny novelty shop downtown and I got that for you.”</p>
<p>“Are you serious?!” Max could practically hear the disgust in Victoria’s voice “You should know better than to think I’d ever be caught dead in something so tacky.”</p>
<p>“I <em>do</em> know better.” Max held the gear up to the light, checking her work before setting both the part and the tool back on the desk and turning back to the blonde. “Which is why I got it in an extra large so you could wear it as a nightshirt where no one will see you.”</p>
<p>“Oh…” Victoria looked somewhat stunned and at a loss for words, she looked down at the shirt before gently hugging it to her chest. “Why?”</p>
<p>Max tilted her head to the side, brows furrowing slightly in confusion. “Why what?”</p>
<p>“I mean, it's not my birthday or like, an anniversary or anything.” Victoria looked back up at the girl in front of her “Why did you get me this.”</p>
<p>Max smiled, “Well to quote a certain blonde ‘I don’t need a reason to buy my girlfriend a gift’.” She stood and stuck her hands in her pockets, walking over to the taller girl. “It’s a present, just because.”</p>
<p>Victoria looked back down at the shirt and for a second Max saw the mask slip. She saw the girl inside, full of so much self doubt and insecurity. The girl that wasn’t sure if she deserved random gifts ‘just because’. But then the mask slid back into place and she stepped forward leaning down to gently press her lips to the brunette’s. “Thanks Max.” She said softly, before turning to walk out of the room.</p>
<p>Max snickered as she went back to her desk and sat down to start reassembling her camera. “Love you too Tori.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed!<br/>Check me out on tumblr<br/>@the-sword-lesbian<br/>&lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>